


Temple AN-O?

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Les Zarbi sont des pokémons mystérieux. Qui sait si nous avons bien compris la nature de leur véritable force?
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Temple AN-O?

Nous sommes les Zarbi.   
Notre existence intrigue plus d’un pokémon.   
Qui pourrait les blâmer, de s’étonner que l’alphabet en personne prenne vie ?  
Nous sommes 28, plus précisément 26 lettres et 2 signes de ponctuation.  
L’équipe Konda a fait notre rencontre en explorant des ruines. Des ruines portant notre nom.  
A force de visites, un représentant de chacune de nos sous-espèces a rejoint leurs rangs.   
Cependant, l’utilité de la chose peut ne pas sauter aux yeux.  
A quoi bon recruter 28 pokémons ayant pour seule différence leur apparence physique ?  
Connaissant tous la même et unique capacité de combat ?   
A quoi bon engager plus de l’un d’entre nous, si ce n’est pour nous collectionner ?

Nous comprenons pleinement cette réserve à notre égard. Nous-mêmes avons connu une période de doute, devant le grand nombre d’entre nous, comparé à notre capacité à tirer l’équipe vers le haut. Car la lévitation ne suffit pas à atteindre le sommet… 

Ne supportant plus ses doutes, notre camarade ? a décidé de raconter ses questions existentielles au conteur de la ville: Barbicha. Il lui a alors raconté une histoire, d’apparence banale, mais qui s’est avérée riche de sens pour l’ensemble de notre groupe.

Lors de sa troisième mission, l’équipe Konda a porté secours à un jeune Taupiqueur au mont Acier. Malheureusement, le pokémon l’ayant enlevé, Airmure, l’avait amené près de son nid, si bien qu’il était impossible pour l’équipe d’aller le chercher. C’est alors que 2 Magnéti sont arrivés. Ils ont lévité jusqu’au Taupiqueur, et l’ont ramené avec eux à l’aide de leurs aimants. Même s’ils doutaient de leur force, ces pokémons ont réussi à venir en aide aux autres.

En entendant ce récit, nous avons alors pris conscience de quelque chose.  
Il est coutumier de dire que le seul talent des Zarbi est la lévitation.  
Toutefois, ce n’est pas totalement exact.  
De par notre nature, il y a quelque chose que personne d’autre que nous n’est capable de faire.  
Et c’est ainsi que nous avons mis en place ce nouveau genre de mission. 

Chaque jour, nous arpentons la région, et nous observons ce dont nos amis semblent avoir besoin.  
Un manque de confiance dans leurs capacités ? Nous formons des mots d’encouragement.  
Une envie de célébrer une victoire, aussi modeste soit-elle ? Nous devenons des félicitations.  
Nous devenons le mot capable de créer ou de faire prospérer une ambiance de joie. D’espoir.  
Bien sûr, cela nécessite parfois quelques entorses à nos identités : W a plus d’une fois dû prendre le rôle d’un E, tout comme Z, N et S se sont faits passer les uns pour les autres. Mais ce genre de contraintes est moindre pour nous.

Nous sommes les Zarbi. Autrefois, nous portions un message d’énigme porteur d’avertissement sur une stèle antique, à destination des explorateurs de ruines. Aujourd’hui, nous sommes des mots comme Harmonie, Paix ou Courage. Merci ou Bravo. Des mots qui donnent de la force. Des mots qui écartent les ombres du désespoir. Des mots qui incitent à donner le meilleur de soi-même.

Peut-être est-ce là la véritable raison pour laquelle nous ne connaissons que la capacité Puissance cachée. Car cette puissance que nous révélons, celle des mots, est la plus puissante de toutes…


End file.
